Our son the Savior
by kittykatmeow224
Summary: Minato comes back from Edo Tensei and tells Kushina about the battle with Obito. Takes place after chapter 691 of the Naruto manga, Please Read and review! :)


**Hi there! I know I haven't been posting chapters for the other fanfictions that are still in progress on this account, but my school schedule has been so crazy this year, busier than years past. Please forgive me! but anyways, I wrote this after the release of Naruto chapter 691, the chapter where Minato leaves again... honestly I think it's one of the saddest parts of the manga besides the ending which was this past Thursday :(**

**Okay, time to stop feeling feels and start reading! Please review! :)**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

**NOTE: I do not own Naruto.**

**P.S. this is also a one-shot, so this will only be one chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>When Minato when back to be with Kushina, he knew she would pester him with questions about where he went, how Naruto was, and lots more. He also knew she would be waiting too, like she always did. And he would tell her everything.<p>

"I'm back!"

Kushina ran into his arms.

"I've been so worried. Where have you been?!"

"Um, well, it's a long story…"

"How is Naruto? Did you see him? You _did_ see him, right? **RIGHT?!**"

He forgot how scary she could be sometimes.

"Yes, of course I saw him! I got to fight alongside him too."

Kushina looked surprised.

"You mean…."  
>"Yeah. Lord Orochimaru brought all of the hokage back to fight in this war."<p>

"But….. how is he? Is he okay? What happened?"

Minato looked down.

"Kushina… you remember my student, Obito Uchiha, correct?"  
>"Yes…. why?"<p>

Minato sighed.

"It turns out he didn't die on that mission where Kakashi was the leader."

Kushina gasped. She knew how devastated her husband and Kakashi were when he "died", but she knew Rin was the saddest of them all.

"But… how?"

"... He was brought back by Madara Uchiha."  
>"Didn't he die after the battle with the First Hokage?"<br>"He did, but he used a clone during that battle with Lord First, and was revived by the White Zetsu. He found Obito when he was crushed by the rocks and took care of him until he found out you were the jinjuuriki for the Nine Tails."

Kushina gasped.

"You mean… the man that attacked the village was Obito?!"

Minato frowned.

"Yes."

"But why? Why would he do that to his own village? To his own people?"

"He said it was because he blamed Kakashi for Rin's death, even though she chose to die. But in the end, he realized he made a mistake and forgave everyone. It was Naruto who changed him in the end."

"But…. is Naruto okay?"

Minato smiled.

"He's doing just fine without us, Kushina."

Minato then remembered what Naruto wanted him to tell Kushina how he's been doing.

"Oh yeah, that's right…."

"What is it?"  
>Minato laughed.<p>

"Naruto wanted me to tell you…. That he's eating lots and doing just fine. He isn't a picky eater, and he doesn't eat just ramen. He showers almost everyday and he sometimes goes to the Konoha Hot Springs."  
>Kushina could feel tears coming on. Minato continued.<p>

"He has lots of friends but he isn't doing well in his studies but that doesn't get him down. He listens to Kakashi and Lord Third and he respects them a lot."

Minato laughed.

"He's also confused with the three shinobi taboos….. he says Lord Jiraiya taught him all he knows and he's the best of the three legendary sannin. He doesn't know a lot about girls or alcohol, but you said to find a girl like you…"

Kushina started to cry.

Minato put his arm around her.

"Not everything is going as he wanted it to, but he has a dream to become hokage, and even become a better one than me. He doesn't want you to worry about him anymore."

Kushina wiped her tears away.

"Minato… Our son has really grown up now, hasn't he?"

Minato thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess he has…"

Minato then thought of the times he wished he could have spent with Naruto. His first word, him learning how to walk….. and now, he's a hero to the ninja world. He smiled.

"But to us, he'll still be our little boy…"

Kushina looked up at Minato.

"Yeah."

They both smiled at each other.


End file.
